


Watch me watch you

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, oscar - Freeform, tracksuit kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Is the night pre-Oscar and Armie and Timothée attend a Call Me By Your Name party held by Sony Classics. When Timothée suddenly disappears from the party, Armie is the one to go after his young friend. What he finds, though, is beyong anything he could have imagined; lying in bed is a naked Timothée, working vigorously on his own dick and although Armie knows he should back away and leave, he just can´t find the strenght to do it.





	Watch me watch you

**Author's Note:**

> So almost a month ago on a very rainy Carnival, I resorted to do the only thing giving me some excitment and that was writing about Armie and Timmy. Those days provided me with two Oscar related fics, this one and a (SURPRISE, SURPRISE!) non explicit one, which has already been posted.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> follow me on tumblr

It was the night pre Oscars. Armie and Timothée, along with the entire cast of the movie, attended a Call Me By Your Name party, which was filled with fun, booze, cigarettes and Love My Way blasting through the speakers. Near the end of the night, Armie realized Timothée was nowhere to be seen and wandered around the place, searching for his co-star and friend. The party was being held on a hotel near the Dolby Theatre, where the Oscar ceremony was going to take place and once Armie realized Timothée wasn´t anywhere near the party, he made his way upstairs to their room.  
Since Elizabeth had got caught up in work in Dallas and would only be joining them the next day for the ceremony itself, both men decided to stay in adjoining room. Nothing they hadn´t done before; nothing too weird for the sometimes not so usual friendship they apparently had, at least judging by what some magazines and blogs seemed to say. The thing was they were just that, friends; two guys who had to hang out every day so they could develop something that looked good in the screen and end up actually enjoying each other´s company. Armie wasn´t aware that night would change that dynamic forever.  
He heard Timothée the minute he stepped into his room; with his eyebrows furrowed, he looked around the place, realizing the door that connected their room was slightly open. Without really thinking, Armie slowly made his way to the door, only to hear Timothée once again; just then he realized it wasn´t just Timothée talking on the phone or to himself, what he had heard was Timothée moaning. He peeked through the open door, suddenly thrown back by the sight in front of him; there on the bed was Timothée, naked, sweaty and with his hand vigorously stroking his hard cock. He had something on his other hand, something he smelled into as his back arched, his puffed lips parted as low moans echoed throughout the room. Armie knew he should just close the door and step away, but there was something about this situation that froze him in place; Timothée had left the party earlier so he could masturbate on his room, which made Armie wonder exactly what could have happened for him to do this.  
Armie didn´t know when or how, but he realized he had opened the door a little wider –his body still secluded by the absence of light on his side of the room- and his own hand had made its way inside his jeans, tugging on his by now hard cock through the underwear. This was wrong; he was actually watching his twenty two years old co-star masturbate in bed, while he was on the verge of masturbating too. The voyeurism of it all, though, didn´t allow Armie to do anything about it; he just stood there, licking his lips as he watched and heard Timothée. The younger man´s moans were cadenced, almost like music, his sweaty chest was skinny but yet firm and well sculptured and his hair fell in perfect waves, that were actually helping Armie from getting caught. Even if Timothée was to open his eyes, there was so much hair on his forehead and eyes, it would take him some time to realize his older friend was standing there.  
Armie figured the best to do was to step away and deal with his own hard on by himself, but then he realized two things. One, this wasn´t the first time, Timothée already had cum plastered on his stomach; and two, what Timothée smelled was one of Armie´s tracksuit pants. That realization itself was enough for Armie to bit his lip and prevent a moan from escaping him; Timothée was masturbating to his scent. Timothée had left the party, went over to Armie´s room, stole one of his pants and went to his room to jerk off. That was a fact that would always remain in Armie´s head, whether he wanted or not. And if that realization was enough to almost cause a moan to escape him, the sound of Timothée moaning his name, nearly made him cum on his pants. Was that actually happening, questioned Armie, was he actually watching his young friend fantasize about him?  
Timothée was moaning his name more and more, his whole body was trembling and Armie knew he was close; he was going to cum for a second –or third, fourth, Armie didn´t really know what to think by now. In this crazy and fogged state of mind he was in, Armie made a bold move. He opened the door wider and walked inside the room; Timothée now finally aware that his friend had seen him, which should have freaked him out, but it didn´t. He stopped what he was doing, sure, but as he watched Armie reach for a chair and place right in front of the bed he was lying, he reached a new level of pleasure he didn´t even know possible. Armie was watching him for God knows how long and judging by the tent on his jeans, he liked what he had seen.  
Armie held Timothée´s gaze the entire time. Once the chair was placed perfectly in front of Timothée, he pulled off his shirt and then moved his hands to his jean, unbuttoning and letting it fall to the ground along with his underwear, exposing his by now leaking cock to Timothée; if the young man wanted to fantasize about him, then he didn´t need a pair of pants to do so anymore, he had the real deal right there in front of him. Armie sat down, his hand sliding down his torso and over to his aching cock; he had never done this before –at least not with a man- and yet he knew there was no way he would back down. Timothée had ignited something inside of him he had no idea that even existed.

“Why did you stop,” Armie finally said as Timothée bit his lip, “keep going”

Timothée didn´t even utter a word, he simply went back to what he was doing; his –now trembling- hand stroking his leaking cock, his eyes stuck on Armie´s own hand, that was too moving vigorously on his shaft. Timothée moaned loud at the sight in front of him; to say he had dreamt of something like this would be an understatement. Timothée fantasized and dreamt of Armie nearly every night since Luca got them making out on the grass in Crema, more than a year prior to that night. But to dream was something completely different than to lie in bed, his prick on his hand and the inspiration for such fantasies doing the exact same thing just across from him.  
Armie was transfixed by the sight ahead of him. Timothée was stroking, tugging, palming his cock, his legs spread open, so open Armie could actually see his hole and suddenly all he could think about was how it would be to fuck the guy. How would he and Timothée feel with his big fat cock buried balls deep inside of him; Armie´s entire body quivered at that thought and he moaned loud, his breathing getting heavier as the same happened to Timothée on the bed. The only difference was that Armie had just begun, but Timothée, oh Timothée had been going at it for a while now and to do it with the source of such pleasure sitting right there felt three times more overwhelming; the young man felt his entire body stiff as he threw his head back and felt the most intense self-provided orgasm hit his body. Cum shot from his cock, falling down on his stomach yet once again; he was a fucking mess by now and Armie wasn´t far from it. That had been the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life and he felt his cock twitching on his hand; he needed his own release and he needed fast.  
Timothée, who was not about to lose a once in a lifetime opportunity, took a few deep breaths and got up from the bed, walking over to Armie. He was a fucking beautiful sight; glistening with sweat, hair all messed up, cum stuck on his stomach and a cock that even though had just delivered it´s second –or third- load of the night was still standing at half-mast. Armie didn´t know exactly what his young friend had in mind until he saw him kneel down in front of him and he nearly shot his load right there; that was something he had never thought of and yet, now that he was facing it, he wondered how he had never craved. Timothée´s hands started on Armie´s knees and moved slowly up his tights and finally to his balls; he played with them, earning moans of pleasure from Armie, a sound until that day he had only dreamt of hearing. He bit his lip, he wanted to tease Armie, make him beg for him, but he just couldn´t contain himself. There, right in front of him was Armie Hammer, naked on all his glory and Timothée could be the one to make him cum.  
He pulled his tongue out, tracing the entire shaft; his eyes locked on Armie, who held tightly into the chair. A mischievous smile creep on Timothée´s lips as he licked the head like a fucking lollipop and felt the cock twitch; Armie wouldn´t last much. He let his hand run up to Armie´s chest, rubbing it slowly as he let the cock head go past his lips and inside his mouth, a sucking motion that left Armie speechless. The look on the older man´s eyes was all Timothée needed to know Armie was just as into this as he was; he pulled away, stroking the shaft for a few seconds and took one long breath, before engulfing all he could inside his mouth, sucking, licking, driving Armie wild.  
Armie was on the verge of an earth shattering orgasm by now and the sight of Timothée deep throating him felt like more than he could handle; with shaky hands, he traced the young man´s arms, shoulders and eventually he found his beautiful dark curls and tugged on them, taking control of Timothée´s movements as the young man moaned and drooled all over his prick. He lasted a few more seconds, Timothée´s eyes locked on his as he groaned, thrusting his hips as his orgasm washed through him. Timothée managed to retrieve the cock from his mouth just as the first rope of cum erupted from it and fell perfectly on his face, which made him moan and smile. Oh how he had dreamt of this exact situation.  
Armie was trembling, his fingers still hooked on Timothée´s curls as he took deep breaths; he leaned down and guided Timothée´s cum covered face to his, kissing the younger man as deeply and rough as he could. He smiled as Timothée moaned through the kiss, he was starting to feel like this was a sound he not only could, but would get used to hearing.

“This is why you left the party earlier, to masturbate to my pants,” asked Armie as Timothée smirked.  
“You have absolutely no idea of how many times I have done this”  
“Oh really?”  
“Armie Armie Armie, there´s so much you don´t know”


End file.
